Summer Surpise
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: SPOILER for Strike in the Chord, I guess, so you've been warned. Booth's been sulking all summer, how does Brennan fix it all?


**(A/N): Look at me, on a fic spree! So anyways, SPOILER ALERT if you haven't seen the latest Bones episode with Parker and the Acapella groups and all that, think it's called a Strike in the Chord so don't read if you don't want to! So, I just felt that though Booth let Parker stay in England for the summer, he wouldn't be especially happy about it. I also thought that Brennan could fix it, so… tada! She fixes it! Don't own Bones, but please, let me know what you think of this oneshot!**

 **Summer Surprise**

Booth frowned as his wife fielded yet another phone call that she simply _had_ to take outside of his earshot. Ever since Parker hadn't come home to hike the appellation trail with him that summer, choosing to go to a creative writing camp at Oxford instead, Booth had noticed Brennan becoming more and more secretive, making many private phone calls and being deliberately vague about matters. She'd also disappeared for a couple of hours the day before, denying doing anything at all when he'd asked her about it.

He edged closer to the doorway just as she hung up and pocketed her cell phone, a small smile playing on her lips as she headed back to his office. "What's made you so happy?" He grouched, knowing that he was being grumpy but not caring much in wanting to fake happiness that his wife was keeping something from him.

"Nothing." Brennan denied, the smile falling from her face instantly, making Booth feel a little guilty. "Are you and Aubrey conducting the interrogation?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason. I just have to go and pick something up. I'll meet you at home okay? I'll pick up Christine and Hank from school and daycare." Brennan pressed a quick peck to his lips before rushing out the door, making Booth's frown deepen as he followed his wife's exit with his eyes.

…

Booth sighed, dropping his keys on the table by the door. Since Brennan had left earlier, his day had just gotten progressively worse, with the suspect being uncooperative and surly, until they'd brought out the evidence proving he'd committed the murder, and then Booth had gotten drenched making his way from the Hoover building to his car. Then he'd realised that he'd agreed to pick dinner up that night and had to turn the SUV around to go and pick up pizza, which happened to be his wife and daughter's favourite take out at the moment. So as he let himself in, he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Daddy!" He forced a tired smile onto his face as Christine ran up to him. "Guess what?"

"What is it sweetie?" Booth asked as he carried the pizza to the kitchen and set it down on the table, his daughter following closely at his heels.

"Mommy got you a surprise." Christine informed him sweetly.

"Oh did she?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering what constituted a surprise in his daughter's eyes. Christine nodded emphatically up at him. "And what exactly is this surprise?"

"Hey dad."

Booth span round to find Parker sat on the couch next to Brennan, holding Hank in his arms and making the baby boy smile a wide, gummy smile up at his elder brother. "Parker?" The television was showing a freeze frame of some animated film that had been muted as well as paused. Brennan smiled softly, taking her baby from the teenaged boy so Parker could get up from the couch. Parker rushed over to his dad, hugging him tightly.

"Miss me dad?" Parker asked with a laugh, pulling away slightly.

"What're you doing here bub?"

Parker shot Brennan a smile before shrugging to his dad. "Well, my thing at Oxford didn't take up all my summer, but mom also wanted me to go on vacation with her and her new guy, but… Bones set everything up so I could come here and surprise you instead, talked mom round and spoke to the people running the summer class at Oxford. God, they were real surprised to talk to her, so happy that they could talk to a famous author. Wow, I mean, so many people were jealous when I told them she was my step-mom. But anyway dad, I just got in two hours ago. Bones, Chrissy and Hank picked me up at Dulles. I can stay for the rest of summer."

"Bones?"

"You wanted to see your son, Booth." Brennan commented gently, reaching up to disentangle Hank's chubby little fingers from her necklace. "Parker wanted to see you too. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is." Booth disagreed, moving away from Parker in order to hug his wife in thanks. "Thanks Bones."

"No problem Booth."

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Parks?"

"You want to watch _Finding Nemo_ with us? It's Christine's favourite movie of the week apparently." Parker asked with a wide grin, settling himself next to Brennan on the couch. Booth grinned, sitting on the opposite side of Parker and pulling Christine up to sit in his lap.

"Sounds like fun, bub."

"Oh and dad? Whilst we may not get to hike this summer, how about we just spend the rest of summer together, as a family?"

"That's the best summer any of us could have, Parker. Family is all we need, right son?"

"Right dad."

 **The End**


End file.
